deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Picus Web office computers
Picus Web office computers are a series of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution located in Picus Communications, Montreal. These computers can be found in various offices around the Picus Web section of the building. The computers belong to various employees of the Picus Group and emails on them detail the inner workings of the corporation. Frank Doyle's computer Doyle's computer is located in an office close to the rooftop entrance of Picus Communications. The computer is unlocked so no login details are required. 'Coming in' FROM: Jack Mosher TO: WKS-Sec-334B Heads up. Orders come from way up: Code Blue. The situation is critical and everyone needs to evacuate. No details whatsoever. They're going to put the building in lockdown pretty soon. Get ready. Jack Mosher Picus Head of Security 'Get out now!' FROM: Liliane Elkaim TO: Frank Doyle Don't have much time. Get out now. I don't know what's up but they're evacuating the building. LiLi 'Parking regulations' FROM: Bridget Tucker TO: Mtl_Picus_Web Hello all, Need I remind you that there are a LOT of people working in this office and that we've had parking regulations for a reason. Please be professional and use the parking spaces assigned to you. This is the last warning. Next time, culprits will see their vehicle towed. Thank you. Bridget D. Gassner’s computer Gassner’s computer is located in a conference room on the ground floor of Picus Web. It has a security rating of 1. The login is dgassner and the password is oneida. 'Security protocols' FROM: ''' Jack Mosher '''TO: Mtl_Picus_All Hello all, Just a simple reminder regarding security and emergency protocols. In the event of an emergency the various security doors located around the Picus complex will activate based on current security patterns. These doors are of course meant to increase security around the complex. Alternative routes and evacuation measures are a crucial part of everyone’s safety. Please make sure to revise section 5.1 to 7.3 of the Employee Manual on a regular basis. Jack Mosher Picus Head of Security 'Employee Day' FROM: ' Mtl_Picus_SocialClub '''TO: ' Mtl_Picus_All Hi everyone, As you all know, next month is time for our bi-annual Employee Day! All of you are cordially invited to the Fun Dome on St-Hubert for a variety of activities such as VR Wars, Virtual Bowling, Arcade Machines and of course an Alley Combatants VII"Alley Combatants" is an obvious parody of the "Street Fighter" video game series. Tournament organized by none other than your IT department. We will also rent the pub upstairs for those who prefer a more relaxed atmosphere and well… booze. Free booze that is. Please confirm your presence before next Friday. Your social club delegates. Jennifer Peacock’s computer This computer can be found in Room 402 in the tower of Picus Communications. '''Eliza wardrobe issue FROM: ' Simon Seguin '''TO: ' Jennifer Peacock Hey Jenny, MDM wants Eliza to wear a blazer from their new fall collection. Do you happen to have her measurements? I’d make a guess but I've never seen her in person. No worries if you don’t know them. I’ll ask Sanjeev. Simon Seguin Picus Marketing '''Status Report FROM: ' Morgan Everett '''TO: ' Mtl_Picus_All Hello everyone, Another semester gone, and again we meet a new one, a very important one for Picus as it will see the launch of two new website projects that will let use better compete in the respective fields of search engines and Social Networking. Our Media and Entertainment division, along with Telecom and Advertising, all show a significant increase in both popularity and revenues. All the while we are expanding, again, our Networking power with yet another Communication Satellite Facility in Northern France. So, to keep things simple, if a bit cliché I’ll go with: Keep up the good work. I, for one, am a proud member of your team. Morgan Everett CEO, Picus, Montreal Branch Doug Harlocker’s computer Harlocker’s computer is located in Office 403 adjacent to office 402. It is unlocked so no login details are required. '''Panchaea FROM: ' Thomas Minton '''TO: ' Doug Harlocker Hey Doug, About that discussion we had last week about our take on Panchaea and the risks involved. I really think we should go forward and have a full cover story about the installation. This thing is huge, people want to know about it. Now I know you and Rob are afraid of the pro-augmentation angle, but we don't necessarily have to cast it in that light. I have a friend here in Montreal, Judith Raynault. She's a well-known sociologist. She's the one who wrote the book "10 000 heures", I believe you've read it, right? Anyway, her voice is recognized and respected and she's ready to comment in this issue. She believes that the fact this whole installation was built by augs and couldn't have been built otherwise is not only a tribute to the power of augmentation, it's also a very strong case for its intense regulation. The main idea being that Panchaea is a clear example of how the power of augmentation could easily unbalance the present world order if left unchecked. She makes her point with a lot more eloquence than I do of course :P Anyway... I know the whole thing is a bit touchy with the chief editors and everything, but we have to start showcasing stories about the installation... we ARE getting lower ratings over this. Think about it. Thomas Minton Project Manager Picus Web '''Web Awards FROM: ' Mary Gops '''TO: ' Mtl_Picus_Web Hey guys! Just to let you know that two of our new sites, Covenant Playground and Psi Con 11 have both been nominated for Web 3.0 Awards in the following categories: Most Original Gaming Forum, Best Web Comic, Best Webisode (for Tony's "Back in post-nuclear U.S.S.R.") and Best Visual Design. Congratulations to everyone! Mary Gops Division Supervisor Picus Web Robert Hall's computer Hall's computer is unlocked and can be found in an office on the first floor of Picus Web. '''Cafeteria Massacre FROM: ' René Pauzé '''TO: ' Mtl_Picus_All Okay... whoever started the experiment in Cafeteria Fridge #5. You know, the one about slowly turning what looks like a roasted beef stew or meal or whatever into a sentient creature that knows only the twin imperatives of "Suppressing All Life" and "Assaulting All Senses". Could you please buy yourself semi-automatic military carbine and put an end to the abomination you've created? Seriously, whoever left that stuff in there... clean it up... it's f***ing disgusting! Renzo '''About Panchaea 'FROM: ' Doug Harlocker 'TO: ' Robert Hall Hello Robert, Tom just sent me an email about the whole Panchaea coverage idea we discussed last week. I think we just might have found a viable angle. I was like you at first and a bit uncertain... but I have to admit he's got me convinced. We can probably use this to favor Picus's official position and the extra user clicks won't hurt with the sponsors. Everybody wins. Check back when you have the time. Doug Notes Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers